militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army of the Po
The Army of the Po (Italian Armata del Po), numbered the Sixth Army (6a Armata), was a field army of the Royal Italian Army (Regio Esercito) during World War II (1939–45). When it was initially formed on 10 November 1938 under the command of General Ettore Bastico, it comprised three corps: the ''Corpo d'Armata Autotrasportabile'' (Motor Transportable Corps), consisting of three divisions; the Corpo d'Armata Celere (Fast Corps), consisting of three celeri divisions; and the Corpo d'Armata Corazzato (Armoured Corps), consisting of two motorised and two armoured divisions in the process of formation. These were the ''Ariete'' and ''Centauro'' armoured divisions and the ''Trento'' and ''Trieste'' motorised divisions. This formation was the brainchild of General Alberto Pariani, then Chief of the General Staff, who desired to combine armoured and motorised divisions into a potent force based in the Po valley and ready to move towards any of Italy's land borders at a moment's notice. By December 1938, Bastico had drawn up plans for concentrating the force around Tarvisio in the event of war with Austria or on a line from Udine to Trieste in the event of war with Yugoslavia. In 1939, six Blackshirt battalions took part in the field manoeuvres of the Army of the Po. In the first half of 1940 the Centauro division was moved to Albania, where it took part in the Italian invasion of Greece later that year. During the Italian invasion of France (10–25 June 1940), the Army of the Po (minus the Centauro) was held in reserve. In February 1941, the headquarters of the Army of the Po (Sixth Army) was transferred to southern Italy. On 1 March, the Armoured Corps became the XVII Corps and deployed to Albania as an infantry command. All three of the former corps of the Sixth Army took part in the invasion of Yugoslavia in April. In July 1943, the headquarters of the Sixth Army took charge of the defence of Sicily. The 6th Army suffered heavy losses against the Allies in July–August 1943 and withdrew to northern Italy for reorganization. It capitulated to the Germans upon the surrender of Italy in September 1943. Order of battle on 10 June 1940 *Army of the Po (Sixth Army): General Mario Vercellino **Fast Corps: General Giovanni Messe ***[[1st Cavalry Division Eugenio di Savoia|1st Cavalry (celere) Division Eugenio di Savoia]]: General Federico Ferrari Orsi ***[[2nd Cavalry Division Emanuele Filiberto Testa di Ferro|2nd Cavalry (celere) Division Emanuele Filiberto Testa di ferro]]: General Gavino Pizzolato ***[[3rd Cavalry Division Amedeo Duca d'Aosta|3rd Cavalry (celere) Division Principe Amedeo Duca d'Aosta]]: General Mario Marazzani **Armoured Corps: General Fidenzio Dall'Ora ***[[101st Motorised Division Trieste|101st Motorised Division Trieste]]: General Vito Ferroni ***[[102nd Motorised Division Trento|102nd Motorised Division Trento]]: General Luigi Nuvoloni ***[[132nd Armoured Division Ariete|132nd Armoured Division Ariete]]: General Ettore Baldassarre ***[[133rd Armoured Division Littorio|133rd Armoured Division Littorio]]: General Luigi Manzi **Motor Transportable Corps: General Francesco Zingales ***[[9th Motorised Division Pasubio|9th Motorised Division Pasubio]]: General Vittorio Giovannelli ***[[10th Motorised Division Piave|10th Motorised Division Piave]]: General Ercole Roncaglia ***[[52nd Motorised Division Torino|52nd Motorised Division Torino]]: General Luigi Manzi Commanders * Ettore Bastico (1938–1940) * Mario Vercellino (1940–1940) * Francesco Zingales (? – ?) * Ezio Rosi (1941–1943) * Mario Roatta (February 1943 – June 1943) * Alfredo Guzzoni (June 1943 – September 1943)Axis History Notes Sources * * * * Category:Field armies of Italy in World War II